CPR is an emergency procedure performed in an effort to manually preserve intact brain function until further measures can be performed to restore spontaneous blood circulation and breathing in a person who is in cardiac arrest. It is indicated in persons who are unresponsive with no breathing or abnormal breathing, for example, agonal respirations.
CPR quality may be improved by use of various equipment. For example, CPR feedback equipment may provide medical personnel with feedback information for improving their CPR performance. Various timing devices have been developed for assisting a rescuer in achieving the correct rate. Some units can also provide timing reminders for performing compressions, ventilating, and changing operators. Some other automated devices have been made available that can take over the chest compressions for the rescuer.
Despite advances, there is a continuing need for improved CPR feedback systems and methods.